Special Challenge
Special Challenge is a game mode that differs from Quick Match and Co-Op mode that is occasionally released by Toylogic. There have been 3 special challenges so far, one of which is currently active. It is a form of Co-Op mode, but with a few major differences. *All Towers are controlled by the enemy at the start. *Destroying a Tower will result in a Slayer appearing. *Slayers consist a Warrior Slayer, Cleric Slayer, and Mage Slayer. *Slayers are easily identified by the Tag above their head, as well as their giant like size. *A Boss Monster will appear allowing for players to score large amounts of free XP. *Breaching the castle results in the Boss entering the battle. *You can only win the game by destroying the Big Tower. Rules of Special Challenge In order to complete a Special Challenge, you must destroy the Big Tower! A treasure Box containing Happy Stars or a special item is rewarded upon completion of a Special Challenge. If you become the MVP, you will be rewarded with the Super Treasure Box! Reward System Special Challenge has two difficulties: Easy mode which has 4 basic items and weaker AIs, and Hard mode which has extremely powerful AIs and 3 premium items and 1 super premium item. Getting MVP will guarantee you an item, while non-MVP players have a shot at an item or 1 of 3 amounts Happy Stars. Despite appearances, players do not have a 1/4 chance of getting the super premium item when MVP and Non-MVP players do not have a 1/4 chance of getting a premium item or a 1/16 chance at the super premium item. Players who win are also given the option after the game to upgrade their Treasure Box to a Super Treasure box using Happy Tickets if they choose. If one chooses to upgrade their Treasure Box, this will cost them 8 Happy Tickets for easy mode and 18 for hard mode. Enemies There are major differences in the enemies. Most AIs behave like normal Co Op AIs, but they have the Slayers joining them to fight. The Slayers high attack and defense numbers alone cause allies major problems, but added to that Slayers are given a 40% damage boost to their designated slaying class. Having even one Slayer out, or worse all of them combined, can make the game almost impossible for players to win. If the team can make it to the castle after taking all Towers and killing all Slayers that spawn from them, they are faced with a more difficult opponent: The Boss known simply as DANGER! With extremely high Attack and Defense numbers and a swing radius half the length of the castle, this opponent can clear the castle of players in mere seconds of its arrival. The best strategy to fight them is to construct and use the Ballista's inside the opponents' base and shoot him to death. An easier strategy is to try to take down the tower without trying to kill DANGER! Valentines 2013 Special Challenge - Items Standard Mode Playing Card Shield - Get Hit & Gain AP Lv 2 - ORANGE, Get Hit & Gain AP Lv 1 - WHITE Hard Mode Category:Online Multiplayer Category:Co-op